The propulsion of marine vessels by means of underwater submerged modules or pods attached to the vessel hull, are generally known in the art as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,597 to Levedahl and also in the aforesaid prior copending continuation-in-part application, Ser. No. 09/599,580, filed Jun. 22, 2000 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,500 issued Jul. 17, 20001, for towing of a vessel in distress. Also known in the art, is the towing of underwater submerged bodies or pods by attachment to a self-propelled marine vessel, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,330 to Sautopietro. However, the use of underwater submerged pods as the only means for propulsion of the marine vessel to which it is attached, was not heretofore achieved, by reason of which it is an important object of the present invention to provide for normal propulsion of a marine vessel exclusively by submerged underwater pods attached thereto, since it may provide certain advantages over current comparable methods for propelling marine vessels.
In accordance with the present invention, one or more submerged towing pods having electrical motor driven propellers and controllable maneuvering facilities associated therewith, are respectively attached to the underside of a marine vessel hull at spaced locations between its bow and stern. Such marine vessel hull does not have any propulsion propeller, but does enclose an electric power generator as a source of electrical energy for operation of the propeller driving motor and propulsion maneuvering facilities associated therewith on each of the towing pods. According to certain embodiments of the invention, each of the towing pods is attached to the marine vessel hull through an elongated flexible cable enclosed within a drag reducing fairing. A plurality of electrical conductors are protectively enclosed within each of such cables, constructed for enhanced transmission of electrical power and signals between the marine vessel and the towing pod, while effectively transferring the towing force produced in the pods to the hull of the marine vessel.